The present invention is related to a boat structure, and, in particular, a boat having two substantially identical sections which can be connected together in a first configuration so as to function as a boat, and in a second configuration so as to function as a luggage or cargo carrier.
For the camper, hiker, fishermen, or the like, it is often necessary or desireable to transport a boat on the top of an automobile, and to have additional storage space for luggage and other cargo beyond that which is available within the automobile itself. One convenient solution to both of these problems is a combination boat and automobile luggage carrier. Such combinations have existed, as, for example, that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,139 to Johnson. However, the combination boat and luggage carriers that have been available have not been entirely satisfactory. For example, a major concern is to produce a structure which will be rigid, when used in the water, yet light enough to carry on a car top. Also, prior art combination boat and luggage carriers have suggested the use of at least two different sections from which the boat is constructed, leading to increased manufacturing costs.